Problem: Add $4_6 + 14_6.$ Express your answer in base $6.$
Explanation: When adding the numbers, we notice that $4+4$ leaves a residue of $2$ when divided by $6.$ Thus, the sum will have a rightmost digit of $2,$ and we must carry-over. This yields that $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c} & & & \stackrel{1}{} & \stackrel{}{4}_6 \\ &+ & & 1 & 4_6 \\ \cline{2-5} && & 2 & 2_6 \\ \end{array}$$ The sum is therefore $\boxed{22_6}.$